The Dead World/Issue 93
Running through the streets, Jamie kept his eyes on the zombies coming out of nowhere as tears fell down his face. He couldn't believe he had lost his sister just like that, he had been talking to her just seconds before. "I'm sorry Jennifer" he kept saying over and over before he took a couple of deep breaths, turning around the next corner while the zombies continued chasing after him. He knew if he went even a little bit slower they'd manage to catch him up. Closing his eyes he shook them kind of thoughts out of his head as he continued running, turning around yet another corner trying to escape the zombies that had nearly reached him.... He hadn't even killed one of them yet never mind practically a whole herd of them. However that didn't stop him from carrying on running, he had to survive....for her. He had failed to protect his little sister but the least he could do was survive in memory of her.... He had to.... ---- Raising his hands slowly like Karen did, Jamie decided to let the woman sort the situation out as she was probably better at this than him, although he had no idea how either of them could even sort it out. "you didn't seriously think you could get away with finding our little camp did you?" Adam asked chuckling as he waved his guns about, Karen would've tried to get them off of him if it was just her but she had to be careful, it was her and Jamie she had to worry about. "no answer hmmm?" Adam asked squinting as he looked at them before sighing and standing up, still pointing his two guns at them when he didn't get any answer from them. "ok, ok guess I gotta take you back to camp then, unless if you give me something to keep me quiet" Adam said his eyes roaming over Karen's body but before she could speak up Jamie surprisingly did himself. "y-your sick and she isn't a s-slut so you c-can go whistle" he told Adam which surprised both of them but while Karen just looked at him shocked at how he could stand up for her, Adam just glared at Jamie turning to point both his guns at the teen, big mistake. Seeing this, Karen quickly got over her shock and dived forward tackling Adam to the ground while Jamie quickly moved out of the way as the guns went off, firing in different directions, luckily not hitting anyone. Although unluckily it was obvious them gun shots was drawing other people from the camp as the three of them already heard shouting from the camp below meaning Karen and Jamie didn't have much time to escape. "you know there is no way you two are going to escape, we have guys all over the woods, your fucked" Adam stated coldly while wrestling to gain the upper hand in his fight with Karen a little surprised at her strength. They both knew that he was right as they could hear people approaching and they had no idea how to deal with it. However just as Adam was gaining the upper hand he found a gun pointed to his head and looked up to see Jamie pointing it. "l-let h-her g-go" Jamie said shakily which added to his stutter but Adam was smart enough not to laugh as he raised his hands up in defense away from Karen giving her enough time to send a hard kick into his balls making him yelp out and grasp them. After this Karen took the gun and gave him a small smile before knocking Adam out by hitting his head with the butt of the weapon and turning back to Jamie, raising her finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet causing him to nod quickly as he did as he was told. Just as some of Frank's group members came towards them.... ---- Saying goodbye to her last patient who exited the med tent, Annie sighed and put her head in her hands before taking a deep breath and walking over to her table and sorting through some papers she had meant to sort out a few hours ago. She just needed to keep herself busy really, the only need for all of the papers on her table was to help keep track of who had come in on what day, what problem did they have and things like that despite the fact she actually had the perfect memory. However once she had finished tidying her papers she found herself feeling alone as she looked around the empty tent, biting her lip slightly as she felt the sudden urge to be around someone never mind who it was....she didn't like being alone. "hey Annie, wanted to ask you about-" Ricky started as he tapped her shoulder from behind suddenly but before he could finish she let out a scream as she turned to face him and punched him right in the nose causing him to yelp as he held it. "oh my god Ricky, I'm so sorry!!!" she exclaimed shocked at what she had done as she helped him to sit onto a nearby bed while he just groaned and held his nose trying to stop the bleeding, a little unsure as to why his sister had just hit him. "I was just standing there and you made me jump so...." Annie trailed off as she placed a tissue into his hands which he in turn placed under his nose while she just bit her lip ashamed at how she had just hit her own brother. "its ok" Ricky told her after a few moments, the bleeding thankfully starting to lessen as she watched him before she sat down and sighed, putting her head in her hands once again, shaking her head as she tried to calm herself down. "I-I don't know why....why I done it" she admitted before letting a couple of tears happen so he awkwardly pulled her into a hug while also having to stop his bleeding of his nose but still happily accepted it. "its fine Annie, was you scared just before I came, scared of being alone?" Ricky asked and after a few moments she nodded now silently sobbing into his chest as she held him tight while he just sighed and moved his hands away from his nose now the bleeding had stopped and pulled her close to him, resting his head on top of hers. "yeh, I think its because of what....he did to you" Ricky whispered and she nodded pulling herself closer to him on instinct at the mention of Frank and when he had stabbed her. She hated to admit it but you didn't need to be a doctor to see it, she was scarred at what had been done to her.... "its ok, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure your never alone again, ok?" Ricky asked and she nodded smiling, happier now that he had said that to her. That's what she liked about her brother....he always knew the right things to say. ---- Keeping hidden to the bushes, Karen got the pistol in her hand ready while she could see Jamie drag Adam into the bushes so he would be out of sight, just as two men appeared where they had been fighting just minutes ago. "I swear there was some gunshots" one of them said while they other just looked down at the snow on the ground, obviously noticing there had been a struggle by how the snow looked which caused him to sigh. "we all heard it man, we just got to find out who it was" the second one told the first one as he continued walking ahead while the first one just looked down at the snow in confusion wondering why there was even a struggle. "you think someone found our camp?" the first one asked while the second one just growled and turned to look at him with a glare. "I don't know but if there is we aren't going to fin-" the second one started but before he could finish a bullet from Jamie's silenced pistol went straight through is head causing his body to fall to the floor while Karen dived out at the first one and stabbed him through the throat before he could scream for help. "you ok?" she asked turning to look at Jamie who sat there shakily his gun still pointed towards where the second man had been last standing before Jamie shot him, he couldn't believe it.... he had just killed a person!!! "Jamie?" she asked softly as she came to kneel in front of him, putting her hand on his shoulder which seemed to get his attention cause he looked up to her suddenly like she had broken him out of a spell. "we should go, looks like it was only them two that came over so if we be careful we should be able to make it back to camp" she whispered and he soon nodded in response before beginning to follow her as she walked through the woods again, keeping an eye out for any of the other Frank's group members. She was worried about him now, when she had brought him out here to learn how to shoot she hadn't planned on having him actually kill another human being, it was now she realized she shouldn't have brought the both of them here, all it did was nearly get them killed and probably scar Jamie for life. A little while later the camp came into a view and Karen gestured that it would be alright for them to walk normally now, just as they came into clearing and safely into the view of any of the guards that would be patrolling. "hey, I'm sorry for taking you there ok" Karen said stopping him with a hand on the shoulder when he had began to walk away while he just nodded silently taking a deep breath as his fingers ran over the side of his new gun. "a-at least I know how t-to shoot" he stated giving her a smile but she could see through it, she could see inside the kid was completely afraid now and she kept mentally kicking herself for doing that to him. "and....thanks for saying I wasn't a slut" she stated with a smile as she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush as he shyly turned to face away from her. "y-your welcome" he said shifting on his feet causing her to smile even more as she hooked her arm around his and began to walk back to camp with him, glad they had survived to live another day.... ---- Walking through the woods with his baseball bat slung across his shoulder, Riley followed Frank as he led the way, determined to find out where them gunshots had come from and soon enough they found one of their guards zombified eating out of a now dead Adam while another dead guard lied on the ground nearby. "god damn it!!" Frank exclaimed beginning to pace around drawing attention of the eating zombie but Riley quickly disposed of it by hitting it around the head with his baseball bat before continuously smashing its head in with the weapon. "seems like our camp has been found" Riley commented making Frank glare at him before he ran his hands through his hair trying to think about what they can do before he finally came up with a plan. "ok, we gotta move camp....maybe somewhere where we wont be found" Frank stated but Riley just shook his head laughing causing Frank to raise his eyebrow but before he could ask what was funny, Riley answered him. "don't move camp" Riley stated and this time Frank laughed as he gave the man the "oh really?" look knowing he was the one in charge, not Riley but Riley soon just shook his head before continuing. "they now know where our camp is yes, but now they know where it is I know they wont be able to resist attack us" Riley stated but Frank just got more and more confused as Riley spoke. "so we should just stay here and wait till we're being shot at?" Frank asked like it was some joke but Riley just turned to look at him with his normal trademark grin as he swung his baseball bat down just as a now undead Adam began to rise, knocking the undead back down before Riley stepped onto his head, killing him. "no....we set a trap" Riley answered which made Frank's cold smile appear on his face as they both laughed, knowing they'd easily be able to fool the group if they attacked their camp.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues